The Erase
The Erase (Kanji: 消, Katakana: エレーズ, Romanji: Erēzu) is one of the fifty-two Clow Cards in the anime and is also part of the original nineteen cards from the manga series. It is under The Dark and under the power of the Moon, Yue, and Eastern Magic. Appearance Erase appears in a harlequin-esque design. Her hair is pointed and short with a diamond under her left eye. She wears checkered tights with a ruffled collar under which is a circular gem. She also has a similarly-patterned hat which ends in two points. Balls dangle from her hat, sleeves and the cloth she carries with her. As a Sakura Card in the manga, a star appears above the rim of her hat. Stars also replace the gem on her chest and the dangles on her hat, sleeves and cloth. Personality The Erase's personality is somewhat unclear. However, she did show somewhat malicious activity in erasing Sakura's friends and the faculty during the test of courage. Magic and Abilities Erasure Magic: Erase has the power to erase anything, even people, from existence. Anything that disappears by her power will be gone permanently if erased for too long, if her power is cut off then whatever has disappeared will return. Erase also has the power to take away people's memories. Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Synopsis Capture Sakura first encounters Erase in the anime during a school field trip. A "Test of Courage" activity is held at night, where students are grouped in pairs or triples and must traverse a cave with only a candle for light. However, all the students that enter do not return, as Erase has erased them in the back of the cave. Eventually Sakura and Syaoran are the only students remaining. Sakura, after (temporarily) overcoming her fears, makes it to the end of the cave, where Erase laid waiting. After Erase's capture in Episode 17, all the students return to safety, although it erased all of their memories, but Tomoyo was informed by Sakura of what really happened. Erase also uses her jester dress to erase others. Transformation Erase is transformed into a Sakura Card in Episode 52. Sakura used it to erase all the plush sheep that Eriol sent down the hole she was in. In the English dub, Erase is transformed in episode 52 also. In the manga, Erase is transformed in identical circumstances right before Sakura transforms Earthy in Volume 9 (Chapter 36). As a Sakura Card, the balls on tips of her hat and cloth become stars, and she wears a blue stone at the front of her ruff. Gallery Anime= File:Erase2.jpg|The main body of The Erase. File:Erase.jpg|The aura of The Erase. File:The-erase-caorrd-cardcapt.gif|The Erase as it is summoned. Erase.png|The Erase card in the anime |-|Manga= |-|Misc.=